1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to applications which make use of beams of charged particles.
In particular, the invention relates to arrangements which guide and shape particle-optical beams, such as arrangements for deflecting, collimating and focusing beams of charged particles.
In particular, the invention also relates to microscopy systems and lithography systems which make use of beams of charged particles, in particular, electron beams for imaging structures.
2) Discussion of Related Art
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,252,412 B1 an electron microscopy apparatus for detecting defects in semiconductor structures is known. According to this document, the surface of a wafer is to be scanned within a minimum period of time in order to detect defects in the same as completely as possible. In order to increase the throughput, a plurality of electron microscopy apparatuses are disposed side-by-side so that a plurality of electron beams are directed parallel side-by-side to the wafer. Each of the plurality of electron microscopy apparatuses per se constitutes a separate and independently functioning electron microscope. The density of the packing of the plurality of electron microscopes is thus restricted by the transverse dimension of the individual electron microscopes.